1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a device for recognizing characteristic features of an empty container having at least one planar support element on which the empty container can be placed on a contact surface of the support element with a lateral surface of said container, having a carrier to carry the empty container and having at least one optical sensor to detect at least one characteristic feature of an empty container and having a transport/sorting apparatus that removes and sorts the empty containers following detection of the at least one feature.
The invention further relates to a method for recognizing characteristic features of an empty container, wherein a lateral surface of the empty container is scanned by means of an optical sensor and wherein the empty container is guided during the scanning with a lateral surface on a supporting element while rotating about its longitudinal axis.
2. Discussion
Standard automated reverse vending machines have an input module to accept empty containers, for example bottles and/or beverage cans. The empty container inserted is transported to an identification module by a transport module. The empty container is rotated in the identification module with the aid of additional drives so that any identifying features applied to the empty container, e.g. barcode, deposit symbol and/or other special features, can be ascertained by means of an optical sensor. At least one sensor, for instance a barcode reader and/or a camera, is mounted on the device to determine the identifying features. Several sensors can be provided for determining different features. The empty container is taken to a sorting module from the identification module by a further transport module. In the sorting module, the empty container is taken to one of several possible conveyor elements that guide the empty to collecting stations, depending on the identifying features determined by the sensors. Optional provision can be made in addition for the empty containers to be fed to a compacting module to reduce volume. Devices of this type are also described as crushers.
An input module and a transport module for a reverse vending system are known from DE 101 44 518C1. The input module has a drop channel formed from two curved rods via which the empty container inserted through an input opening in an outer wall of the reverse vending machine is taken to the transport module located below the input opening. At the end of the drop channel facing the transport module, the input module has guide means that ensure that the empty container is placed in a standing position on the adjacent transport module. The transport module is configured in essence as a horizontally oriented endless conveyor belt.
An identification module for reverse vending machines is known from DE 10 2008 018 796 A1 in which empty containers conveyed in a standing position on a transport belt are scanned by an optical sensor. For this purpose, a stationary plate-shaped support element is provided above the transport belt that is aligned perpendicular to the section of the transport belt receiving the empty container and forms an acute angle to the direction of transportation. The standing empty containers being conveyed on the transport belt bear against the stationary plate as they are being transported. Because of the frictional force created between the plate and the empty container, the container is set rotating in the direction of transportation as it is being carried on the transport belt. The optical sensor is located and aligned in such a manner that it scans the empty container during its rotation at the plate and thus the complete circumference of the lateral surface of the empty container is detected. In this way it can be ensured that the barcode, the deposit symbol and/or any other characteristic feature of the empty container can be identified reliably regardless of its original position relative to the optical sensor.
A device for sorting empty containers that are taken to the device by way of a transport module is known from DE 101 17 451 A1. The sorting device has a drive shaft extending essentially parallel to the transport direction of the empty containers above an endless conveyor belt of the transport module. Sorting arms fixed against rotation are connected to the drive shaft that encompass spaced apart on both sides an empty container entering the effective area of the sorting device. By driving the drive shaft in one direction or the other, the sorting arms convey the empty container to one side or the other of the transport belt. The empty container can thus be directed to one of two specified conveyor elements. If more than two conveyor elements are to be implemented, several sorting devices can be arranged one after the other.
The disadvantage of the solutions known from the prior art is that the input, transport, identification and sorting functions are realized by means of separate functional modules. The functional modules represent separate structural units that are arranged one after the other and are linked to each other by means of information technology. As a result of this restriction, current reverse vending machines for empty containers are relatively large. Furthermore, because of the multiplicity of functional modules, they are expensive to manufacture and maintain and are relatively prone to breakdowns.